


Savior

by suchasasshole



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasasshole/pseuds/suchasasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extension of the scene where Magnus heals Alec after the attack at Madam Dorothea's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

The pain was making Alec delirious and the lights hanging from the ceiling danced before his eyes. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he could tell he was being carried. He couldn’t tell who was carrying him until he caught the scent of sandalwood. It must’ve been Magnus, because Jace never smelled like that. He had never been sure if he liked sandalwood, but he found himself pressing closer to Magnus.  
“Hold still, we’re just outside the infirmary.”  
As soon as they walked in, Alec smelled antiseptic. The white sheets were cool as Magnus laid him onto the bed. Magnus pressed a hand against Alec’s forehead. “You’re still burning up.” Now that he was still, Alec realized how nauseating the swaying had been making him. He moaned and shut his eyes even tighter. “You’ll be okay, Alec, I promise. Because I say you’re not allowed to die.”  
“Yes, sir.” Alec tried to smile, but it was too painful and he winced. His face was bruised and everything was sore. The back of the neck was burning and he wanted to chop his own head off.  
Magnus used one hand to cradle Alec’s head and pressed the other against Alec’s chest. Blue sparks came from his fingertips and he began speaking in a language Alec didn’t understand. When he pulled his hands away, Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus’s wrist. Magnus pressed his lips against Alec’s forehead, then said, “You’re cooling down now. You’ll be okay. I’m very good at what I do.”  
Alec believed him, but he still didn’t want Magnus to go. “Stay.” His throat was dry and his voice was a whisper.  
Magnus handed him a warm mug of herbal tea. “Drink it. You’ll feel better.” He paused and pressed his lips together. “And I won’t leave as long as you want me here.”  
Alec didn’t ask where the tea came from. He just sipped it and was grateful for the soothing effect it had on his throat.  
~*~  
While Magnus slept in the chair beside the bed, Alec studied the rise and fall of his chest. He had wanted Magnus to kiss him, but he had been afraid to ask. He wished he could be with Magnus the way he wanted and he could get over Jace. When Magnus stirred, Alec closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He didn’t want Magnus to know he had been watching him.  
Magnus opened his eyes and looked over at Alec. He sighed. “I wish you would let me in, you beautiful, foolish Shadowhunter, but I’ll give you time. Maybe someday.”  
Alec wanted to open his eyes and tell him, “Yes, someday,” but he kept up this false sleep. He ached with wanting Magnus to hold him in his strong arms, but he didn’t dare ask. He knew Magnus had flirted with him at the party, but what if Alec had ruined it all?  
~*~  
Whatever effect the tea had had on him had worn off and Alec felt as badly as he had in the beginning. He thought he could feel the poison coursing through his body. “Magnus—”  
“Shh, just let me heal you.”  
“I want you to lie down with me. Hold me.” He paused and Magnus sighed. “Please.”  
Magnus pressed his eyes closed for a moment before climbing into the small bed. He wondered how Alec smelled when he was healthy. He slipped his arms around Alec’s waist before Alec turned around to face him. As Alec curled his fingers into Magnus’s shirt, Magnus noticed how well they fit together, with Alec’s head just below his chin. They lay there silently as they pressed into each other.  
When he looked into those beautiful blue eyes, if he hadn’t known better, Magnus would’ve thought Alec loved him.


End file.
